The Puppet Master
by EvilDoer
Summary: Two girls who were outcast from the village of sand, what happens when one of them falls in love with kankuro himself?...add in that the same girl has strange powers from her father and a crazy best friend who loves gaara..bad summarykankuroxoc gaaraxoc


The Puppet Master

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A/N: Hey everyone, I just had to write again because of Snow lol, she started again so i definentaly have to mwuhahaha...enjoy..

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime naruto or any of its characters...but i do own my characters!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: Who Are You?**

_"Oh I wish I had a love, a love so true and sweet, Oh I wish I had a love, someone I must meet" _

Kankuro stood with his older sister, Temari, as their eyes ran through their village of the sand, glowing with moonlight, searching for any unwanted company

"Kankuro-kun?"

"Yes sister?"

"I'm going to go check on Gaara."

"I'll stay here then."

Temari quickly disappeared with one wave of her fan.

The lonely Shinobi laid on his back, looking up at the beautiful silvery moon. He had neglected to paint his face for the past week, and his revealed brown hair was disheveled, blowing in the slight breeze that brought him smells of the village.

Soon, he was breathing softly in his sleep, forgetting his duties for the moment.

"Hey Mitsuki wait up!" Tsukiko Fluetery yelled to her best friend who was already running far ahead of her toward the sand village, the place of their exile.

Tsukiko was a young girl at the age of 16, just like Mitsuki. Both had been exiled from Sunagakure six years ago, for the murder of each of their parents.

Only the black haired, blue eyed, pale skinned Tsukiko, and the Blonde haired, golden eyed, tanned Mitsuki Tsukano knew what had really happened that night..

Tsukiko wore a simple outfit consisting of torn up black pants, and a dark green worn T-shirt, her waist length hair was pulled back into a braid.

Mitsuki wore a regular white T-shirt with light brown pants, her hair reached only her shoulders.

The yellow haired girl stopped her running and looked back at her friend, who was just barely getting close to her. The water of the oasis where the two girls lived shined like silver in the moonlight. Mitsuki much preffered the sun, but she knew Tsukiko, affectionatly called Tsuki by Mitsuki, loved the moonlight, and since it was a full moon, she was sure to cause much mischief on this secret visit to the village.

"Thanks for waiting." Tsukiko said quickly as she ran past Mitsuki, wanting a race.

"Oh no you don't!" Mitsuki used her quick speed to her advantage as the slower Tsukiko lost more and more ground to her. Soon Mitsuki was ahead again and laughing gleefully.

"Mitsuki stop, im tired!" the other girl yelled to her friend as she stopped for a breath.

Mitsuki soon walked back to wait for her friend.

"You go oh ahead. You're the fastest, and we need to hurry anyway, get whatever you can carry and I'll be behind you soon." Tsukiko breathed to her.

"Ok, but you'd better hurry up!" Mitsuki said even more happier at the thought of running through sunagakure's streets again. Soon she was off, leaving Tsukiko behind.

Tsukiko smiled, bathing in the silent moonlight, as she slowly walked the way toward the village. It was true that Mitsuki was the fastest, and the best at fighting, but Tsukiko had her own talents as well...

"Oof" Tsukiko tripped over something and fell face down into the sand.

"Ow, that really hurt." She said rubbing her now sore nose.

"Well, I guess thats what i get for walking with my eyes closed." The dark haired girl said as she sat up and looked to see what she tripped over.

What she saw scared her for a second but she soon gained herself.

There was a sleeping boy, dressed in a black suit. It was a wonder that she didn't wake him with her fall.

She began to wonder why he was laying there, at the edge of the village, all alone, sleeping soundly in the sand.

Moving very slowly, she crawled closer, to get a better look at his serene face.

He had very handsome features in her opinion, she couldn't help it that she had to get close enough to put her face into his, to press her lips against his.

When she came into contact with him, he instantly threw his arms around her, pulling her completely onto him. He moaned slightly into her mouth.

For a moment she thought he had awaken, but she was wrong, he was still sound asleep.

He rolled, holding her to his own body, forcing her under him.

She breathed in his scent of calogne, being intoxicated by it, as he began to nibble and lick on her neck.

Soon they were both naked from the waist down and he was inside of her.

Within a few mins he had slowed his pace and let go of his hold on her.

Tsukiko breathed in deeply, knowing that he was done as he let his hold on her go limp and he fell back again to sleep soundly in his sand. She quickly redressed and slipped away into the night, to find Mitsuki.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the rated version (PS: I still have the unrated, if anyone wants to read it, mail me and ill send it to you) mwuhahaha...haha...ha...anyway ill soon have chapter two done P so be patient! (PPS: sorry it was short -.-; the next chapter wont be)

oops i did it again!


End file.
